


You Know Where to Find Me

by Willow_Angel



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: And angst, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, There are no tags for this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just fluff, mentioned Homophobia, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: AU. There was a little tree on top of a hill where two boys first met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyeeeee new ships
> 
> So, I started writing this MONTHS ago and I never finished it until yesterday, so here it is!! :D It's 95% fluff and 5% angst, and I'm happy with how this turned out XD
> 
> I wouldn't be at all surprised if Ryan and Matt surfed this site looking for tuff like this, so hiya! You're welcome :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

There was a little tree on the top of a hill where two boys first met.

 

The first boy, a stocky young boy of nine years old with scraggly brown hair that could never be tamed, loved to sit outside under this tree. He liked to watch the stars at night, and the clouds during the day. He just liked to watch the sky, it calmed him.

He sat under this tree for a long time on weekends, whether it be watching the sky or reading a book or even sleeping. He often snuck out at night to watch the stars, and he sometimes fell asleep if it was warm and his mother would always venture out, knowing exactly where he would be, and find him lying peacefully under the green leaves.

But one day, the boy’s lonely peace was disturbed when another boy came wandering up to sit under the tree one evening.

“What are you doing here?” the first boy asked, a little annoyed that his spot had been found.

The new boy, a wiry kid with a mop of light brown hair on his head that fell over his brow as he tilted his head in confusion.

“I came up here to hide,” he said quickly. “My dad’s angry at me and I ran away.”

The first boy sat up and looked at the other one. “Okay,” he finally said. When the second boy sat down, the first said, “My name’s Ryan Magee. What’s yours?”

The first boy eyed him almost shyly before replying quietly, “Matt Watson.”

Ryan smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Matt,” he said, and Matt nodded in reply. “How old are you?” Ryan asked, just out of curiosity.

“I’m seven,” Matt replied. “You?”

Ryan grinned. “You’re younger than me,” he said. “I’m nine.”

Matt huffed. “Everyone’s older than me,” he grumbled, and Ryan giggled.

“Only two years,” he said. “I’m not _that_ much older!” He pouted a little, making Matt giggle a little.

The two boys slowly went from small talk to bigger conversations, and hours later, they fell asleep together under the tree.

The next morning, Ryan’s mother could be seen walking up the hill to see her son and another little boy sleeping side-by-side on the soft grass, with the leaves gracefully dancing their way from the branches to the ground. Needless to say, she was surprised to see another boy lying next to her son, but in the end she smiled and crouched down to poke her son awake.

Ryan’s eyes fluttered open. “Mom,” he groaned, flinging his arm over his face. “Not now…”

His mother raised her eyebrows. “Come on, honey, breakfast is ready at home,” she said softly. “Who’s your friend?”

Ryan suddenly sat up, his eyes wide and a huge grin on his face. “This is Matt,” he said. “He came up here last night, he-” He suddenly caught himself, frowning. He wasn’t sure if he should tell his mother why. Instead, he reached over and gently shook Matt awake.

The younger boy groaned a little, his eyes fluttering open. “Ryan,” he moaned, making Ryan giggle.

“C’mon, Matt,” Ryan said, shoving him a little harder. “Get up!”

Matt moaned again, but he opened his eyes. He sat bolt upright when he saw Ryan’s mother standing there. His eyes widened in fear, and Ryan’s smile fell.

“Matt? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Ryan’s mother knelt down. “Matt? Is that your name?” Matt nodded slightly. “Hi, I’m Ryan’s mother. You can call me Amy, if you like. Are you lost?” Matt shook his head. “Why aren’t you at home?”

Matt looked down. “My dad got mad at me,” he said.

Amy smiled. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But I’m sure he’s worried sick about you! You’ve been out here all night!”

Matt played with his hands, not looking up.

“Tell you what,” Amy said. “Why don’t you come over to our house for breakfast? You can go home after. Does that sound good?”

Matt looked up shyly, and nodded.

“You can come up here anytime you want, too,” Ryan said, eager to make a new friend. “I’m up here a lot, we can play together!”

Looking over at him, Matt smiled. “Thank you, Ryan,” he said, and Ryan grinned.

Amy got up and held out her hands. “Well then, let’s go!”

 

When they finally found their way back to Matt’s house and rang the doorbell, a woman answered the door. Seeing Matt hiding behind Amy’s legs, she burst into tears and started endlessly thanking her for finding him.

Matt and Ryan waved goodbye to each other before a door was closed between them for the first time.

 

They kept meeting at that tree. Ryan soon found that it became not just his place, but his and Matt’s place. The two of them would always find each other there, no matter what.

“Hey Ryan?”

“Yeah, Matt?”

“Why do you like this place so much?”

“… I dunno, really. It’s just… peaceful. It’s a good place to think.”

“That’s cool.”

“I also like it because it’s our place, y’know? Just the two of us.”

“Dude.”

“What?”

“That’s so cheesy.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

 

Sometimes the two of them had bad arguments, and they would storm off in opposite directions – one to the tree, the other somewhere else. They would always end up back on that hilltop, though, always looking for each other. They never stayed angry for too long.

“…Matt? Matt? Matt!”

“What, Ryan?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t change much, does it?”

“I’m trying to apologise, here!”

“Master of the obvious.”

“…I know I shouldn’t have said what I said, and I’m sorry. I don’t like fighting with you, Matt. Forgive me?”

“… Yeah, okay. I forgive you.”

“Thank you.”

“…You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“…Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry too.”

“You’re forgiven, jerk.”

“Ass.”

 

Sometimes one of them would be feeling bad, and the other might find them crying underneath the tree. They would sit next to each other, drawing comfort from each other, finding peace in the other’s presence.

“Oh my god, Matt! Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay to you, Ryan?”

“Don’t be a jerk, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong, Ryan! I think there’s… something wrong with _me_.”

“What are you talking about?”

“…Is it normal to… to like boys and girls, Ryan?”

“Seriously?”

“Stop laughing, Ryan, this is serious!”

“It’s perfectly normal, Matt. It has to be.”

“Really?”

“You’re fifteen, Matt, you’re allowed to question your sexuality.”

“You’re seventeen, have you?”

“Sure.”

“…What did you decide?”

“Bisexual, man. I like boys and girls. And don’t go off at me for not telling you, this was only a recent development.”

“Always the late bloomer.”

“Shut your trap, jerk.”

“…So, it’s normal?”

“Of course. Granted, there will be some people that won’t like you if you like anything other than girls, but they can go fuck themselves. The people who care about you won’t care.”

“…Thanks, man.”

“No worries.”

 

There was, however, one occasion that neither would forget, but both of them hated. Ryan, now a little over eighteen years old, had walked up to the tree on a beautiful sunny day, hoping to find Matt there waiting for him. Sure enough, Matt was waiting, but something was obviously wrong.

As Ryan approached, he saw that Matt was crying. He quickened his pace and dropped down beside his friend, touching his shoulder. “Matt?” he said quietly. “What’s wrong?”

Matt lifted his head and wiped his eyes. “It’s my dad,” he answered shakily. “I… I came out to him, and he… he…” he broke off with a sob, but he didn’t need to say any more. Ryan could see the red mark on Matt’s cheek.

He wrapped one arm around Matt’s shoulder and pulled him close, and Matt just collapsed against him and sobbed.  Ryan felt him clutch at his shirt, and he rubbed the boy’s shoulders.

He couldn’t tell him now. Who knows how Matt felt about himself now.

Ryan couldn’t tell Matt that he loved him, not now. Not after this.

That would just be cruel.

 

“Ryan?”

Ryan looked up from the book he was reading. “Yeah?”

Matt looked down at the ground and bit his lip. “C-can I ask you something?” he asked quietly.

Ryan closed his book, giving the younger boy his full attention. “Shoot.”

Matt looked back up at him, and Ryan almost flinched at the seriousness in his eyes. “What are you still doing here, Ryan?”

Ryan blinked. “What?” he said stupidly. He wasn’t expecting that.

Matt ran a hand through his hair. “I’m almost halfway through my senior year, dude. You’re two years older than me, and you’re still here. Why?”

Ryan was silent for a minute, thinking carefully about his answer. “There are a couple of reasons,” he said. “I… I don’t know what I want to do with my life, man. I have no fucking clue. So, I figure, why go anywhere until I know?”

“You could have gone travelling.”

“Nah, not really my thing.”

Matt looked at him carefully. “You said there were a couple of reasons. What’s the other one?”

Ryan swallowed. “You.”

Matt blinked in surprise. “Me?” he said after a few seconds of silence.

Ryan huffed a laugh. “Yeah. You. I don’t know… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do without you, Matt. You’ve got so much ahead of you and you’re gonna get into some fancy college and I’ll be trailing behind you because there’s no way I can keep up with you. God knows I’m gonna try, but holy shit, Matt. You’re just incredible, and amazing, and talented, and I’m… not.”

“So… you’re scared?”

“I’m scared of losing you, Matt.” He took a deep breath. “I’m scared because you’re my best friend and I’ve fallen in love with you, and I don’t know what to do without you.”

Matt was silent. He looked at Ryan, and Ryan at him. He couldn’t read Matt’s expression or the emotions swirling in his eyes. They sat there like that for a little while, studying each other, waiting for each other to say or do something.

Finally, Ryan caved. “Goddamnit, Matt, _say_ something!”

Matt jumped, then smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Ryan, English suddenly became a foreign language.” Ryan couldn’t help a grin, and he looked down. “I love you too, dude.”

Ryan’s head snapped back up to see Matt looking at him shyly, a blush spreading across his pale face. He grinned suddenly, and Ryan grinned back.

“I really do,” Matt went on. “I was just scared to say anything because I didn’t think you loved me, and because of… well, you know what I’m talking about. But I really do love you Ryan, I really-”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else, as Ryan had bridged the small gap between them and kissed him. Matt jumped again, not responding for a couple of seconds. But when Ryan started moving back, Matt followed him, twisting his fingers in his shirt.

 

There was a little tree on the top of a hill where two boys first met.

And that little tree was where those two boys fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, CC and kudos are always appreciated! :D
> 
> (I'd also like to mention that the working title for this was "One Tree Hill". If you get the reference, kudos to you ;D)


End file.
